gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Imperial Co.
Please do not add to this page unless your main players are: Hernandez (Guildmaster of Royal Imperial Co.) Edgar Wildrat (Officer of Royal Imperial Co.) Will Daggerskull (Officer of Royal Imperial Co.) Tom Redeagle (Officer of Royal Imperial Co.) DO NOT ADD TO THIS PAGE OR ELIMINATE DATA JUST FIX GRAMMAR UNLESS YOU HAVE PERMISSION BY SOMEONE FROM THE LIST ABOVE News CONGRATS EVERYONE! Royal Imperial Co. has reached 100 members! To join us and the EITC here is a invite code: YRUB5667. The Royal Imperial Co is a Royal EITC guild-army under the control of the great Hernandez. The guild is one of extreme power and skill, they are one of the guilds under Hernandez's command and constantly fights pirates on Abassa, The home server. [ The Royal Imperial Co is a powerful guild and the few people underestimate them only to be destroyed and captured. The Royal Imperial are highly public but little is known about there secret ways.They have a few outposts and bases that are as follows: Driftwood-lightly guarded outpost Kingshead-heavily guarded fort Fort charles - Executing base base Cutthroat Isle-Main Outpost highly guarded & occasional meeting area Isla Perdida- Slightly active outpost Thaghaehognanb*-Main Base Gahoahajiouajh*-Meeting Area Aghaohgahb*-Tax Office Port Royale-Important Island Island Tortuga-Recruiting Area Eatghohahahb*-Wilderness outpost. Toahgoahoa*-Main server *Typed in guild code due to secuirty reasons. Ranks Hernandez[last name n/a-Guildmaster-First in command Will-Officer-name classfiedSecond in command Chrisname n/a-Officer-Third in command [ name classified]-Officer-Fourth in command Allies All french EITC Napeoleons Empire Viceroyalty Co. All Royale Alliance Co. Republic Enemies. Piracy and its followers (Only the ones that try to kill us.) Pearson Wright & followers Pearson Wright found dead by John Breasly Is Pearson Wright dead or not?!?!?!? Captain Leon Ghosts Ghosts are a special forces group in Royal Imperial Co. they are assassins and elite spies that have excelled the standard spy program. there are 9 of them each on duty every day, 3 for water, 3 for terrian (jungles and towns) and 3 at night. There are code names for each group. All of them are highly learned in the art of sharp shooting hand grenades and stealth. The few who have seen them on their recon missions could never keep track of them for more then a minute before they disappear. The G.H.O.S.T.S are so secret that nobody actually knows who there leader is except that ther code name is The Ghoul.'' ' Guild RAO Royal Imperial Co. is a guild currently averaging 100 members (mostly over!) it is a guild run by Lord Hernandez They operate with an army, navy secret service and G.H.O.S.T.S squad Ship(s) of the line: Headhunter Thunder - war frigate captained by Edgar Wildrat Black Wolf - War galleon captained by Hernandez Rules #Respect higher ranking officers #No spam when adressing guild #Wear uniform at all times unless given permission by the guildmaster #DO NOT say you are a higher rank then you really are #DO NOT boss people around outside of your branch (unless your guildmaster or second in command) #DO NOT change these rules unless your Edgar Wildrat or Hernandez #Respect your guild and no shouting (excessive caps lock) Unless your calling a meeting or alerting in some fashion #Obey all rules #Dont abuse your power (ex. dont pick fights) #No questioning the lord #No drama #YOU ARE SWORN TO SECRECY DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT BETRAY THE GUILD #Harm I N F E R N O in anyway possible Lord Hernandez There is not much known about Hernandez but the little articles that we recovered are listed here. He runs royal imperial co (see above) with an iron fist he made his guild military based and there are regular training sessions twice every weekend and one time every week. In pirates online hernandez is called "her nan de zzz" or "Lord her nan de zzz" and "nan" by his friends. Category:Guilds Category:Royale Alliance